


Young Gods

by pls_let_me_in



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Greek Gods AU, M/M, Sort Of, because i'm a sucker for royalty au, more like strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, nico as hades' heir, other percy jackson's characters appear later on, prince!Nico, will as flower boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pls_let_me_in/pseuds/pls_let_me_in
Summary: "Maybe I don't want heaven."Will is caught stealing in Queen Persephone's gardens. Lucky for him, he can bargain.Nico has never met someone so bright before.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Nico doesn't remember ever seeing someone bright. Light radiates off him, as does his stupidity.

Only a fool would venture into Persephone's gardens to steal. This foolish boy is at least wearing dark clothes, but a black far too different from the cold one of the underworld to blend in. Especially since he hasn't done anything to disguise the blonde mop on his head. He's lucky there are no guards on the walls, or he would have been spotted ages ago.

Nico purposely steps on a branch, the sound echoes in the endless silence. 

The boy stills, turning slowly to him. He's beautiful, and not a mortal. He's wearing the typical dress of Olympus; colorful flowers are painted on his golden skin. A golden band rests on his unruly curls. He's holding a basket in his hands, his grip tightens until his knuckles turn white.

He has far too bright eyes for the Underworld; Nico's breath is caught in his throat. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asks, cocking an eyebrow. He makes a show of putting his hand on the helm of the sword, almost smiling when the boy's eyes follow the movement. "Stealing from the Queen's gardens?"

"I'm not a thief," the boy says; his cheeks dust pink. "I was just -well, yes, I was stealing. But I usually don't."

Nico blinks, as the boy blushes even more.

"I'm Will, by the way," the boy adds.

"Nico."

When Will smiles, the flowers painted on his 

cheeks stretch. "I know who you are."

"Well." Nico clears his throat, drumming his fingers on the sword. "I need to arrest you."

Will's smile fades. "Is there no other way?"

Unluckily for Will, the Underworld knows no mercy.

"No. Now follow me to the dungeons."

"Can I keep the flowers?"

Nico furrows his eyebrows. "By the time you're out again, they'll have long since turned to ashes."

Nico turns on his heels. He hears Will's steps behind him, a small victory. His leg is still healing.

"What if we made a deal?"

Nico stops, looking at Will from behind his shoulder. His fingers are more loosely curled around the basket, he doesn't look scared. A bit on edge, maybe, but not with fear.

Nico hasn't done many deals in his life. He hasn't had the need. Deals are Olympus thing. When someone comes to the Underworld, they are usually already dead. If they aren't, it's the King who deals with them.

"What type of deal?" he asks.

"Any that could interest you, and free me."

"Deals won't make you free. They'll just cage you differently."

Will shakes his head. "Then so be it. I've heard the stories, Nico. I know of your injury. The Fates said no medicine of the world could ever help you, but I'm a god of medicine."

Nico turns completely, his mouth curls against his will. "You think you know more than the Fates? That's a dangerous and arrogant path to follow, William."

"Maybe it is, but you'll tell me if I'm wrong later.Every moon I will spend a day with you on mortal ground and work on your injury, as payment for my transgression in coming here uninvited."

"Spend a night in the dungeons first, then we will see again about your so called deal."

"As you wish."

From William's smile, it's clear as day that he thinks he's already the winner. A day passes, and Nico frees William. It's a dangerous game they are both playing, Nico knows it. If he isn't a complete fool, so does William.

They still make make a promise to the River Styx. Words leave their mouths, and when it's over, a tatto wraps itself around both their wrists. And until the deal is complete, it will remain there.


	2. warmth

**Time goes by differently in the upper world.**

When he was younger, Nico used to spend much more time there. Only when the blinding light of the sun caresses his face, he realizes that he hasn’t seen Hazel in many years. Is she still staying with Circe? How much has she learnt? The weight of not-knowing is heavy on Nico’s chest.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Nico almost jumps out of his skin. Instead, he turns to William, scolding his features into a cold mask. William is wearing blue silky robes. Under the sunrays, it looks like a waterfall. When William comes closer, Nico finds himself surprised to not hear the sound of water splashing.

William is even more beautiful in the upper-world; it shouldn’t be allowed. The Fates have really played a trick on Nico.

“Did you really need to bring that sword here?” William asks, gesturing to Nico’s hip. “Do you intend to kill me?”

Heat spreads on Nico’s cheeks. “Did you really need to paint your skin?”

William nods. “It’s art, Nico. Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

Nico rolls his eyes. William has far too much confidence for his own good. “Not pretending, my Lord.”

“Oh, so we’re using titles.”

William sighs, putting his hands on his hips as he takes a few steps forward. Again not caring for his safety, he invades Nico’s personal space. Nico doesn’t realize he’s put his hand on his sword until William takes it off.

The touch alone makes Nico shiver from head to toe.

“I’m Prince of the Underworld,” Nico says. “Don’t touch me.”

Before William can say another word, Nico slips his hand from free, and takes a few steps back. If anyone were to ask about his reddened cheeks, he would give the fault to the temperature. Instead, he takes in the place around them.

They are in the same clearing Nico has gotten William, after freeing him from the dungeons. Last time he was here; he didn’t stay long enough to study his surroundings. Now he notices that the trees are oaks and pines, and there’s a lake. They must be far from the shore; he can’t smell saltine in the air.

“Where are we?” Nico asks.

“Pelion. The centaur Chiron lives not far from here, training new heroes.” William sits on the lake’s shore, uncovering his legs to dip them in the water. “Have you never met him?”

“A long time ago,” Nico says. The memory leaves an ashy taste in his mouth. He sits not too far from William, keeping his legs crossed under himself.

“Do you not ask me if I met him?”

Nico blinks. “You obviously have. You asked me to bring you here after you spent a night in the Underworld.”

William’s lips curl. “Ask me to be nice, then.”

Nico doesn’t do nice. He’s Prince of the Underworld, there is no need for him to be nice. He’s a warrior, a soldier. He’s killed people, then given them eternal punishment. He’s spent more time with the dead than with the living. He’s scary, he knows that.

“Shouldn’t you be healing me right now?” he asks.

“Won’t it be boring to spend time together if we know nothing about each other?”

“I’m the Prince of the Underworld, heir to my Father’s throne,” Nico says, talking far slower than necessary. “That’s all you need to know.”

“You don’t even know who I am.”

“You’re William.”

“Who’s _my_ Father?”

“I don’t think I care, William. That wasn’t part of our bargain.”

William’s happy expression fades. The sun feels hotter on Nico’s back, far angrier. He shrugs the thought off. He wishes he had stayed in his rooms in his Father’s palace. The lake looks like a mirror of diamonds under the sun, there’s nothing similar in the Underworld.

The rest of the day goes by silently. The only sound is that of nature, although sometimes William hums hymns to Lord Apollo. Nico’s pain doesn’t lessen, if William touches the wrong point his fingers curl in the dust and stones they are sitting on, but he doesn’t say a word.

The moon is high in the sky by the time William lets go of Nico’s leg.

“The day is up, Your Highness,” William says. “You are free of my presence.”

Nico nods. He stands slowly, stretching his leg. He’s been in the same position all day long, something he hasn’t done in a very long time.

“I’ll see you next moon, then,” Nico says. Now that he can leave, he’s not sure he wants to. His Father might be wondering where he is, though. Something he’s sure of, is that he doesn’t want his Father to know of William.

William, who smiles too much and too widely. Not with Nico, anymore. He hasn’t smiled since Nico told him he doesn’t care. The information sits uncomfortable on Nico’s chest.

“I’ll be here,” William says. He makes no move to stand, leaning back on his elbow. His spine cracks, and he lets out a sigh. He closes his eyes, as though he were under the sun instead of the moon.

Is that how he spends his days? Stretching under the sun, painting flowers wherever he can? Is that what other gods do up on Olympus? It’s not the first time Nico has wondered what others his age do, but it’s the first time he really wishes he knew the answer.

William opens an eye, and a smile slowly creeps on his lips as his gaze meets Nico’s. Nico blushes, turning on his heels to walk away. When he puts his foot on the ground, he’s not on the upper world’s soil, but in his Father’s palace.

No sound reaches Nico’s ears down here.

Days go by slowly in the Underworld.

The first years of Nico’s life weren’t so slow. One day he was a young boy, the next he wore a crown and lived among the dead.

He watches them during the day. Often walking through them, often accompanying his Father. The King has a stoic face, and Nico knows he is not much different.

Days go by slowly.

“William.”

William turns, a smile widens on his face. There is no cloud in the sky, its blue reflects perfectly on the surface of the lake. William is wearing robes shorter than Nico’s, which isn’t a surprise, seeing that the upper-world is far warmer than the Underworld. When he was younger, Nico used to shiver even in his bed.

“Do you not spend time here except when you come see me, Your Highness?” William asks, taking his legs out of the water.

Nico raises an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?”

“You are just very pale,” William says. When Nico indignantly stutters, his smile widens even more. “I’m just teasing you.”

“I’m Prince of the Underworld. You can’t do that.”

William looks around. “I don’t see anyone stopping me here.”

“Just get on with my leg.”

Nico sits on the warm soil, William grabs his leg and puts it on his lap. He starts massaging it, the contact gives Nico chills, and dries his throat. It’s not surprise that, when he speaks, his voice is weak.

“What are you doing?”

William raises an eyebrow, looking at Nico from behind his eyelashes. It sends new shivers down Nico’s back.

“What’s it to you, Your Highness?” William asks. Nico furrows his eyebrows; his mouth opens slightly, complaints on the tip of his tongue. “I’m teasing you again. I have healing powers; I use them to check your injury. It was inflicted by the Giants, right? A thorn was left inside; I need to deactivate its powers before I take it out.”

“Is it as bad as it sounds?”

“It might leave you feeling a bit dizzy.” William rubs his neck. His face turns red. Is he choking? He doesn’t smell of death, but maybe it’s different for gods –oh. Right. Gods don’t die.

Also, he’s still moving his mouth. He’s speaking. Crap. Was speaking. Now he looks at Nico like he’s waiting for an answer, and he’s turning even redder.

“I was distracted,” Nico says. “Can you repeat?”

William clears his throat, clasping his hands around Nico’s leg, startling him.

William covers his mouth with his hands. “Oh, sorry, sorry!” He’s even redder, so red he might combust. “Did it hurt you? Of course it did. I’m so, so very sorry, and–”

Nico rubs his hand on his leg, groaning. “Can you just repeat what you said earlier?”

As he talks, William fidgets with his legs. “I was saying, that maybe you were wondering why I knew so much about your injury. But–”

“I really wasn’t to, but go on.”

“-I just knew because –wait. What?”

“I wasn’t wondering anything. But now I’m interested, so you can go on with your story.”

Nico looks at him with raised eyebrows, and William pouts. “I, uh. Yes, well – now I don’t remember where I was.”

“Gods above.”

“Ah, yes. I knew about your injury.” He clears his throat, rubbing his hand on Nico’s leg, a weirdly intimate gesture. “Well, words travel fast. We need something to talk about on Olympus, and… so, your injury.”

Nico blinks slowly. He doesn’t even know why he’s disappointed. He knew William came from Olympus, it’s not surprising that he’s talked of Nico behind his back. Has he laughed at his stupidity for getting so badly injured?

William must notice something shift in Nico’s expression, because his whole face pales.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I just knew about you, and some things about you. Gods talk, and–”

“I really don’t care about how you occupy your time, William.” Nico scolds his features into the coldest mask he can create, but it’s not voluntary the way his lips tug downward. The air is fresher in the upper-world, but now it’s just too fresh, the sun too bright, and Nico too foolish. “Just get on with it.”

William looks down at Nico’s leg, his hands start moving slowly. “As you wish.”

Nico looks down at his wrist, and curses at the stupid tattoo.

Once again, they stay seated on the ground until the moon is high, and the stars are reflecting on the lake. Nico stands on his sore legs, his bones crack.

This time, William stands too.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” William says.

Nico gives him a tight-lipped smile. “And I don’t mean to waste my time, listening to you.”

A step forward, shadows cloak him, and he is in his rooms again.

Time goes by differently in the Underworld. Although, sometimes, it passes much quicker than usual. Sometimes the dead aren’t as passive as usual, and troubles happen. It’s Nico’s job as heir to make sure those problems are solved before they can reach Olympus’ ears.

When problems come, days pass much quicker for Nico. He has something to do, the Underworld doesn’t seem so dead.

He’s just done stopping the escape of those souls, and he walks in the Asphodel Meadows by his Father’s side. It’s a little ritual of them, to walk through the souls together after Nico’s done something for the realm.

“One day it will all be yours,” his Father had told him the first time he had brought Nico along.

Nico was still young, still foolish. He tries his best to not be, now. “But you are a god, you are immortal.”

Hades had smiled at his son’s certainty. “One day the era of the gods will be over. It happened to the Titans, to Father Sky before them. For all my brother thinks we are invincible, stronger than them, we will share their destiny.”

“Doesn’t it scare you, Father?”

“Being scared of death would make me a hypocrite.”

It feels like centuries have passed since that conversation. Maybe they have, Nico has never really grasped the concept of time, not in the way mortals do. Counting years is useless, when you have eternity in front of you.

“Is something troubling you?” His Father asks, side-eyeing him. His gaze falls on Nico’s fingers, curling around the fabric of his clothes.

“I was just thinking,” Nico says. He knows he won’t be able to see Elysium from here, but he tries anyway. “Have you ever heard from Hazel?”

“She is in the upper-world,” Hades says. His voice sounds much colder. “Why are you asking?”

“I was just thinking.”

“You know I can’t give you permission to visit her, wherever she is. She made her choice. She refused the Underworld.”

“I know.” A jolt of pain passes through Nico’s leg. “I was just–”

“Thinking. I know.”

They don’t talk much after that.

“You didn’t come last time.”

Nico looks up at William, his mouth falls slightly open when he takes in the other’s appearance. William is standing right in front of him, with his hands on his hips, clutching his clothes tightly. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips slightly tugged downwards, and no flowers painted on his cheeks.

It’s a strange sight to behold, especially because it makes something blossom inside of Nico’s chest. If he were more honest with himself, he’d just call it worry.

“I waited for you all day,” William continues, tapping his foot on the ground. “Why didn’t you come?”

_You look like a child,_ Nico wants to say. It’s on the tip of his tongue. The words change right as he is speaking.

“I was here last time.”

“Then I suppose you were using your father’s helm to be invisible. _I_ was here and you weren’t.” William pokes his index on Nico’s chest. If Nico were a mortal, he’d stumble back. He’s too godly and too stubborn for that. “At least don’t lie to my face.”

“You shouldn’t talk so freely of my Father.”

William cocks an eyebrow, poking on Nico’s chest every couple of words. Nico doesn’t even remember William walking up to him. “Or what? What consequences will there be?”

His face is only inches from Nico’s. Does it not bother him? Does he not know how dangerous Nico is? Maybe he should have listened better to the talks up in Olympus, if he is so keen on underrating Nico.

“The consequences will be for me, not for you,” Nico says.

William blinks, relaxing his posture. His hand falls to his hip, and he fidgets with the golden belt around his hips. “Does your father not know you are here?”

“I shouldn’t stay in the upper-world,” is all Nico replies. He can’t take William’s eyes anymore, it’s much easier to cross his arms on his chest, and look at the lake behind him. It’s just as bright as always. “I had a lot to do, and I haven’t kept track of the passing of time. I’m sorry you had to waste a day here.”

William’s eyes are already much softer, as he takes Nico’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently. Nico is Prince of the Underworld; William shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t let William do it. With the warmth in his chest, the shivers running up and down his body, starting from his hand, Nico can’t keep track of reality.

“I forgive you,” William says. He smiles, and it’s like seeing the sun for the first time after an eternity of clouds and rain. “Come, we’d better get to it.”

This time, Nico doesn’t stop William when he starts talking.

The day ends, and Nico returns to the Underworld. He makes sure to not miss the next appointment, and when it comes, Nico is the first to arrive.

William talks again. After he is done with Nico’s leg for the day, none of them moves. They remain seated, looking at each other under the moon.

“You never asked me who my father is,” William says.

There’s the beginning of a smile on his lips, and Nico has found out that William’s smile makes his knees go weak, much more than any type of fear ever has. Nico takes a round stone. It skips three times on the calm waters of the lake, before disappearing under the surface. Nico knows what that feels like, being cloaked in shadows and freezing cold as you go down.

He takes another stone.

“Why is it so important for you that I ask?”

“Because you haven’t yet, and there is no reason for you to hold back so much.”

This time the stone skips seven times. Nico takes another.

“You called yourself a god of medicine. Your father is either Asclepius or Lord Apollo. I’ve seen the way you look under the sun, so I’d safely say that your father is Lord Apollo.”

William tilts his head to the side. “You could have just asked me, and I would have told you.”

“But I didn’t need to ask.”

William shakes his head. “It’s not about what you _need_.”

The stone skips five times. Nico takes another. “Then what is it about?”

“Making conversation, for one.”

“So you want me to ask you questions I already know the answer to, just to have something to talk about?”

“Yes!” William takes the stone from Nico’s hand, and makes only two skips. He lets out a frustrated groan.

“ _Oh_.” Nico takes two stones, and hands one to William. He accepts it without saying a word. “Who is your father, William?”

William sends him an unamused glance. Under the glare, Nico’s skin heats up fast. William passes the stone from hand to hand, his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes.

“Too late for that, I get it,” Nico says, raising his hands. His stone skips seven times.

William throws the stone; it does three skips. He lets out another groan. “ _I_ get it. I’m not interesting enough for the Prince of the Underworld, just stop rubbing in my face how–”

Nico’s throat is dry, when he speaks, he stumbles over his own words. “Why were you in the Queen’s gardens?”

“Oh.” William blushes, and it’s a sight to behold. He looks younger, his eyes brighter. He’s even prettier. When he speaks, his voice is soft and low. “There’s a flower only Lady Persephone can grow, and I needed it for a healing drought. A friend of mine –she’s a mortal. She would have died without it.”

Nico looks down at his hands on his lap. The tattoo on his wrist, his sister’s ring on his middle finger. “Just so you know, if you ever ask Persephone for a flower, she will give it to you.”

_It’s hard to say no to pretty boys with blue eyes and wide smile. If they paint flowers on their skin, then it’s impossible._

William’s voice takes him back to reality. “I was in a hurry. I didn’t know if I had time to find her, then go to the Underworld and take the flower.”

“Then ask me next time.” Heat spreads on Nico’s cheeks again. “I’m always in the Underworld, anyway.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s dangerous, you know? The Underworld has no mercy. If you had been found by a guard, you would have been dragged to the dungeons, to never see the light of day again.”

“You say the Underworld has no mercy, yet you are the Prince, and I am still alive.”

“Yeah. I’m not all that good at my job.”

William looks startled for a moment. His lips parted in surprise, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Then he sags forward, clutching his stomach with his hands, and laughter shakes his body. Such a beautiful sound, made by an even more beautiful creature. Nico would be blessed, if he could spend eternity making William laugh, hearing that sound all over again. It hits Nico then that, if they were mortals, William would be the man another goes to war for.

Another moon goes by. Then another, and another again. Seasons pass in the upper-world; the Underworld prepares to welcome its Queen again.

Days turn colder, sometimes it rains. William and Nico don’t go to the lake anymore, but they see each other in a cave. The first time they go there it’s cold. By the next moon, William brings pillows and covers, and puts them on the ground. It almost feels like a bed, and Nico has a hard time keeping track of conversation, when that thought crosses his mind. By the way William blushes a time or two as he looks at the covers, he’s thought about it too.

Persephone wears a crown of flowers, and she glows in the darkness of the Underworld. Hades bows to her, and kisses her hands. He calls her ‘my beloved’, and Nico blushes as he looks away. Persephone kisses his temple, says his name far too quietly for Nico to hear, but he reads her lips. King and Queen kiss each other on the lips.

Fall has at last arrived.

It’s on a day much like any other that Queen Persephone corners Nico. Actually, she invites him in her gardens, and he goes. It’s in the open –as much as anything in the Underworld can be– and he could leave through the shadows if he wanted to.

She smiles at him from her chair, fruits are laid on the table in front of her. She sits on the chair like another would sit on a throne, with all the confidence in the world. A crown of flower adorns her dark hair. The summer tan is still tainting her naturally dark skin; she will be much paler by the time she goes to her mother again.

“Did you want to see me, Your Majesty?” Nico asks.

Persephone smiles, in a way that many would find warm. Nico would too, if he hadn’t lived in the Underworld for so long. They have never been close. Sometimes, Nico wonders whether she sees Maria or Hades when she looks at him.

“Sit with me, Nikólaos,” she says, gesturing with her hand to the other chair.

Nico grimaces at the use of his name, before sitting on the chair. Its painted in black, and much more Underworld-like than the one Persephone is sitting on. He drums his fingers on the armrest.

“Is something troubling you, Your Majesty?” Nico asks.

“Nothing is. I’ve just heard talks around Olympus, that’s all. I wonder whether they are truth or lies.”

“Talks?” Nico repeats. He’s not sure whether Persephone hates him or not, but either way he knows she wouldn’t go to him for gossip.

“About you getting cozy with a certain son of Apollo.”

Blood falls from Nico’s face, so fast it feels like the ground is opening under him, too. How does Persephone know? Who told her? Nico wants to scream, or open the ground so that it swallows him whole.

“If it were true, there would be nothing wrong with it,” she continues. “I’m just wondering.”

“We are not cozy,” is what Nico manages to say. Heir to the Underworld, and talking with its Queen makes his knees go weak, and not in the pleasant way William’s smile does.

_Don’t think of his smile, idiot._

“Are you friends, then?”

“I wouldn’t say so, no.”

Nico doesn’t remember ever having friends. There was a time when he thought he had, but after a while, it felt like being thorn in two different directions. Between the Underworld and his friends, he chose the Underworld. When the days go by slowly, and only the dead keep him company, it’s hard to understand if he made the right choice.

“But you are not lover either?”

Nico chokes on his own spit, which isn’t something a god should be able to do. “No!”

“Just asking.” Persephone has the audacity to chuckle, before taking a sip of whatever is in her goblet. She licks her lips afterwards, closing her eyes as she savors the taste. “He seems nice, by the way.”

“You know him?”

“Everyone knows everyone on Olympus.” She waves her goblet around, a distasteful smile on her lips. “Especially since Apollo parades his children around so much, almost as much as he does with himself. If you were to listen to him, neither him nor his children have any flaw. If anyone were to actually listen to him, they’d know how boring, full of himself and empty he is.” Her smile turns sweet, as though she has just wished someone good luck, and takes another sip from her goblet. “Are you not hungry, Nikólaos?”

Nico shakes his head, biting his lips. “No, thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Does your Father know of William?”

Nico’s heart speeds up. “There’s nothing to know of him.”

“Oh? He’s like his father, then? A pretty, empty shell?”

Nico’s lips tug downwards. “No, he’s –that’s not what I mean. I mean that I have nothing to tell about him.”

“But you visit him.”

Nico scrapes on the chair with his thumbnail, ruining the black paint. “He’s a god of medicine. He’s helping with my leg.”

Persephone’s features turn softer; Nico fixes his gaze on the shiny seeds of pomegranate on the table. The pity in her eyes is far too heavy to bear.

“I see.”

“I would much prefer if my Father didn’t know.”

“I will keep my mouth sealed, then. I swear on the River Styx, I won’t tell your Father about you and William.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

For the first time, he’s relieved he’s talked to Persephone.

William is already sitting on the pillows in the cave, with a blanket covering his lap. He doesn’t know how to light the fire, it’s always Nico’s job.

“People on Olympus know that we meet,” Nico says.

Nico’s voice is much drier than he would like, and William looks worried. Nico looks at him from behind his eyelashes, staying crouched on the ground, with the fire to warm him.

“I know. I’m sorry. Does it bother you?”

“Doesn’t it bother _you_?”

“What? A couple of nymphs knowing I’m spending time with you? Why would it?”

Frustration warms Nico even more than the fire in front of him. “I’m the Prince of the Underworld, William.”

“I know, Nico.” William leans forward, tightening the blankets and furs around himself. “So what?”

“So I spend my time amongst the dead, and before meeting with you, I hadn’t spent much time in the upper-world. Most days, I don’t even remember what the sunlight feels like.”

Nico doesn’t notice he’s raised his voice until his words echo in the cave. William’s bright eyes don’t betray any fear, though. Does he not know what Nico is capable of?

“And I spend most of my time braiding my siblings’ hair, as we dance and sing. My days are incredibly boring, Nico.” He tilts his head to the side. “What do you see when you look at me? Are you ashamed of spending time with me?”

“Gods, no!” Nico stands so fast his head spins, and a bolt of pain shoots through his leg.

“Then what?” William’s expression turns much softer, and so does his voice, as he draws his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. “Do you think I am ashamed of you?”

Heat expands on Nico’s cheeks. He knows he’s not as gorgeous as William. Not normally, surely not as he blushes and stutters. It must be answer enough for William, because he resumes talking.

“I’m not. I really like spending time with you. You are funny, when you forget to be a stiffy Prince.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter me too much.”

William giggles. Actually _giggles._ Nico is almost sure William is just as old as he is, yet he is giggling, and the sound is warm and pleasant. It’s summer air lingering in the cold of autumn, the last spark of life in the souls in Elysium. It’s the sound that makes Nico’s breath break.

“Come here, now. Should I thank you for starting the fire before talking? I swear I was getting hypothermia.”

Nico huffs a laugh, sitting over William’s makeshift bed. He puts his leg on William’s lap. Even after so much time, it still makes him blush.

“Just get on with it,” he mumbles.

Bad days happen. There are days when Nico is so tired he either wanders around the palace without saying a word. Some other days, he can’t find the force to leave his bed. Sometimes, although he wants to get up, his leg acts up, and he can’t so much as walk.

Pain shoots through his leg. His Father passes in his room, or maybe it’s just Nico’s imagination. With William’s cures, he hasn’t had such a bad episode in months. He clutches the blankets of his bed.

Is it winter yet? Is Nico buried under snow? There is no other explanation in his feverish mind.

The door closes. Is Nico alone now? His vision is blurred. Is his hand turning black? Fuck, is it his powers? Someone grunts. But isn’t Nico alone?

He sleeps. He dreams of William. They are in the cave, and William is painting the walls. He turns to Nico with a smile, which stretches the skin of his cheeks. Nico’s heart flutters in his chest.

“You’re going to be fine,” William says.

As free as William is in real life, he’s even more in dreams. He steps forward, and tucks a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear. Afterward, he remains with his hand cupping Nico’s jaw. If Nico leans into the warmth, no one is there to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is the part where i ask you for kudos and an opinion in the comments uh  
> by the way, you can also find this story on tumblr if you'd rather read it there  
> also, i chose to call nico nikòlaos (the accent on the o goes on the other way, but well, i can't find it on my keyboard) because it sounds good, while william would be gulihelmus and it makes me feel really uncomfortable for unknown reasons  
> probably because i love the name william but well  
> just hope no one is gonna call fashion police on me for this, tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
